


7 Years in the Making

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge # & Prompt: 003 - Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years in the Making

Jaebum stood still as the marching song to the ceremony of his life starts playing. Beside him are 5 of his and his husband-to-be's best friends. The seven of them have been through thick and thin but it doesn't compare to the ups and downs that he and Jinyoung has shared together. 

7 years. It has been 7 blissful years of bumping to each other at the streets of Cheongdamdong, meeting again through common friends, being friends themselves, getting together and more dramatic events leading up to the present. 7 years of breaking up and making up. 7 years of an imperfectly perfect relationship. It has been 7 years and the image of Jinyoung walking towards him still makes his heart skip a beat. This feeling was 7 years in the making.

It may have been 7 years, a long time for some people who are in a relationship. But for Jaebum, 7 years was nothing. He knows 7 years was just the beginning because after today comes forever and he can't wait to spend 7 more lifetimes with Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy for a legit drabble! Shortest i've written i think. And hoorah for Jaebum and Jinyoung's 7 years of being together. LMAO. For those who don't know, JB and Junior started training together since they won the 2009 JYP Open Auditions together. Talk about soulmates ;)


End file.
